From another POV
by Geishazombie
Summary: Short RobxRae fluff very. very mushycorny, and it takes a weird turn at the end. But hey! I like it! It's cute! Raven rox 4 eva!


**Hearts flutter, the birds fly**

'Beast boy was staying with the titans east for the weekend. Cyborg was visiting his family after a long, hearty conversation with his father. Starfire, inspired by this, decided to fly to her home planet Tamaran for a few days. This left Raven and Robin alone in titans tower for two days. This made them both feel a little...uncomfortable, if you will. Raven had been trying to tell herself that her feelings for the boy wonder were just friendly, but she couldn't even fool herself. How could she fool him? Robin had been thinking the same. No way would she go for him. She was far too dark, too mysterious. Too full of secrets for someone like him.

"I will return home soon Robin – please contact me if there is trouble" Starfire said in her usual naïve tone, crushing him in a bone mangling hug. Beast boy had already gone, as had Cyborg. Another five minutes and 10 more hugs later, and it was just the two titans left.

That evening, Raven was sitting on the couch in the main room, reading, when Robin came in, and sat beside her.

"Hey Raven"

"Hi"

"It got kinda lonely in my room, so I thought I'd come find you" He said in a friendly tone. He then grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Raven looked up at the commercial for toothpaste, and got up, closing her book.

"Where're you going?" Robin asked, cursing himself mentally for acting so clingy. Raven removed her hood, and looked at him.

"To my room. I can't read quietly with that buzzing in the background"

"I can turn it down. Or off" _Why's he suddenly acting so desperate for me to stay? _Thought Raven as she sat back down slowly.

_Geez! Now she probably thinks you're really clingy! Just relax. What's the worst that could happen? _Robin asked himself as he switched off the TV.

"Wanna go out? I MEAN, um, up? On the roof? The sun's just setting, if you wanna watch it with me" _It was strange seeing him struggle with his words. _

"Sure" _What the hell dude?? 'Wanna go out' – WHAT DOES SHE THINK OF YOU NOW?_

As they both headed for the elevator, Raven replaced her hood over her head, thinking over what Robin had just said. Sure he didn't mean it like that, but he still said it. Of course he didn't like her like THAT. He'd have to be crazy. Mentally ill. They both climbed into the lift, but as they reached for the 'up' button, their hands touched. They held that pose for a second, before Raven pulled hers away, glad that he couldn't see her blush.

"S-sorry" she muttered.

"Hey Raven, you okay? You look kind of embarrassed" _HE NOTICED!_

"I'm fine. Now are we going or what?" _She doesn't like you man. Why even try?_ Robins self conscious asked him.

"Shut up" He mumbled, maybe a little too loudly.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, quite amazed that he had said something like that to her. He went red, and quickly saved himself. Well, nearly.

"NO! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to-"

"Who? I'm the only one here" Raven said, placing her hands on her _perfectly shaped _hips.

"I was...um...talking to...myself" _Why even talk at all?_ Robin thought as he looked at the floor. Raven rolled her eyes. Boys were so weird sometimes. The elevator stopped gently, and the doors opened with a ping. The evening air was refreshingly cool on her face as Raven stepped out onto the roof. The view was as amazing as ever, the sky a canvas, splashed with purposefully spilt paints; Red, orange, pink and yellow. As she headed nearer to the edge, she tripped up on a crack in the flooring. Luckily, Robin caught her with his quick reflexes. Unfortunately for him, he also went down. This would be quite the cliché if it weren't for the pain in Ravens ankle. She was enjoying lying in someones arms, until she realised whose, and hastily tried to get up, but her minor injury stopped her.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, helping her up.

"My ankle hurt's a little, but I'll be okay. Thanks for almost catching me" She smiled at him, limped over to edge of the tower roof, and sat down. He joined her, and they just sat in silence, watching the sky act like a mood ring.

About an hour passed, and it had grown quite cold. But the two teens were now star gazing together. They were already lying quite close together, but Robin's hormones and subconscious had other ideas. Slowly and subtly, he moved a little closer to his companions still body. But by accident, his hand landed on hers once again. She looked over at him, welcoming how warm his hand was compared to hers. Truth be told, she was freezing, but she rarely got to star gaze. Usually she was too busy doing something to find to the time. And plus, Robin was with her. Just then, he did something rather unexpected. He moved dramatically closer and put his arm around her. The pool cue across the roof turned black and flung itself off of the edge. Robin looked over in surprise while Raven tried in vain to control herself.

"You don't need to be nervous – you're just cold, so I thought I'd keep you warm" _You have no idea how corny that sounds mate _Robin's self conscious told him. He rolled his eyes under his mask, and looked at Raven, who had now slipped her right arm over his chest, obviously taking advantage of the fact that he was like a human radiator. Her hood had come off, displaying her deep violet hair perfectly against her pale skin. She leant forward and buried her head in his neck, surprising herself quite a bit at her own actions. He rolled over onto his side, and tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. They shone a radiant amethyst in the moonlight, which silhouetted his outline.

"Robin, I-" He stopped her with a kiss. This actually surprised them both, but relief flooded throughout the two as their subconsciouses went nuts. At first it felt kind of weird, but soon enough they melted into each other, absorbing each others body heat and just basically playing a soppy mush filled game of tonsil tennis. After about a minute of time filling snogging, the two titans separated

_Geez man – let the girl up for air next time huh?_

_Girl, you've got issues if you actually think this is going anywhere – don't think I'll let you do that again – hey! Hey! What're you- _Raven ignored her brains pessimistic mental messages as they started up round two of on the roof first base fluffy fan fic love making. So cute. The end'

And that dudes, is how you spy on two obviously in love teen titans, and not get caught! I hope you liked it! Now to run for my life! Cya! - **Beast boy**

p.s All the _slanty_ bits were my idea dudes! Lol, ok, Cya again!


End file.
